Ice King
Upload any pictures of Ice king here, just as long its appropriate. *However, as seen in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part ||," the Ice King is (or once was) human. *Ice King has a tattoo of a penguin on his butt, as seen in the episode "Prisoners of Love" during his dream sequence. *His cut-out has Ricardio sticking out under the beard. *In the episode "When Wedding Bells Thaw," Ice King unintentionally marries Jake. However, their marriage is annulled soon after. *Ice King has a computer which he uses to play video games, as seen in "What is Life?," and to make rudimentary drawings of himself with princesses, as seen in "The Chamber of Frozen Blades." *According to Natasha's formspring, Ice King's species is Wizard. *As revealed on Adam Muto's formspring, one of the gems on Ice King's crown provides the same effects as the magic gems used by Princess Bubblegum, protecting him from The Lich's mind control effects. *According to Pen Ward's Formspring, Ice King's favorite video game is Battle Babe. *In "Mortal Folly," when Ice King tried to lift the latch on a window in order to see Princess bubblegum, he used a small card that has the word "Wizard" printed on it. *He sometimes falls asleep with his eyes open, as seen in "Still." *According to Natasha Allegri, Ice King thinks he's fat (in his imagination zone). *In "Hitman," he signs Scorcher's note with his right hand the first time, and with his left hand the second time. *Natasha Allegri has joked that Ice King's character is based off Pendleton Ward. *As Simon Petrikov, a Scientific Parasite is visible in his coat pocket. *The manipulative influence of Ice King's crown, its magical powers, and the fact that it gives its wearer unpleasant visions make it reminiscent of "The One Ring" from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings series. *In "What Have You Done?," Ice King states that he made his crown with the magic he stole. However, in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," he bought the crown when he was human. *In "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," Ice King wears a gold, circular locket with a picture of Finn and Jake inside. *Ice King has a gender swapped version: Ice Queen. *Ice King is about the same age as Marceline. *The Ice King loves filling his bathtub up with milk and sitting in it like he's a magic angel. This is revealed in a fast-forwarded portion of Ice King's tapes in the episode "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I." *As seen in "Mortal Recoil," Ice King isn't interested on capturing certain aged princess. However, it is unknown how old a princess must be for the Ice King to be interested in her. *In "Mortal Recoil", Ice King states that he doesn't want his "future wife" to be physically unattractive, but is not bothered by how Princess Monster Wife looks. *In his video diary, when he is talking about the crown, his pupils are white, but in the picture behind him, they were black. *http://www.tumbler.com/tagged/ice-king?before=1350419723 this video sad at-200x150-ice-king-picture-2.jpg at-200x150-ice-king-picture-3.jpg ic.jpg tumblr_lyuavfYPWS1qfiq2zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz5ypph2G61qzhnn1o1_500.gif tumblr_lzh5xyEyM81qktvrdo1_500.png tumblr_m2ejdns6Jo1qkfwf2o1_400.jpg tumblr_m2shtkQQKX1rrvwydo1_500.png tumblr_lzi40c1a5h1qliqrqo1_500.png tumblr_m32ioudQk41ruvl63o1_500.png tumblr_m3o9azaHDW1rqkp5qo1_500.png|so sad tumblr_m7ua58dz0F1ra9qoto1_500.png tumblr_m3kvcqwPZX1qj3dg7o1_1280.png tumblr_m23iolfSyJ1qhulu8o1_500.png tumblr_m345zpfJpi1r9flsco1_500.jpg tumblr_m2902mf0ln1qc667vo1_r1_500.png images-6.jpg images-2.jpeg Ice King.jpg 158px-Thomas_Lynch_III.png AT_Icons_100x100_IceKing.jpg 164px-Alex Eckman-Lawn.png images-491.jpg images-492.jpg images-493.jpg images-494.jpg images-495.jpg images-496.jpg images-497.jpg images-498.jpg images-499.jpg ice_king_by_branflakes2-d2yjjeb.jpg Ice y King y3.png where_is_my_princess__by_fineleatherjackets-d5gihei.jpg da_ice_king_by_jtaj-d577ey8.png.jpeg Engagement Ring Princess picture breaking.png Engagement Ring Princess sneaking away.png Tumblr m72ofgqDpG1ra9qoto1 500.png Tumblr ma3j27Lrq91rtxj1mo1 500.png.jpg ice_king_post_incendium_by_sircollection-d557sjj.jpg Gutnher.jpg tumblr_m85fc6dHNH1qaw90jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m70z18uWVC1rxzoblo1_500.gif tumblr_m62y0qpOLV1rzp2ywo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7mbh4qB0P1qliqrqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7mbg2yPV91qliqrqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6ej0wbYd81r70o84o2_500.png tumblr_m6ej0wbYd81r70o84o1_500.png 1_before_the_war_by_matsu_sensei-d4iv1hl.jpg 1_tumblr_lvt5ghfqYr1qiz2kqo1_400.png 1_tumblr_lvtknhUjWT1qgf9z1o1_500.png 1_tumblr_lvtlemJ7ab1qfo5ojo1_500.png 1_tumblr_lvur2tZsWZ1qlp6peo1_500.png 1_tumblr_lvv9cyHE1F1qkgozho1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lvv9vuMHTG1qg7gvto1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lvva8aS63q1r16ud1o1_400.png 1_tumblr_lvw4glpASa1r2wx5to1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lvwnaej0mc1r30ydeo1_r2_500.png 1_tumblr_lvwq13Xsz51r4bbc8o1_r1_500.png 1_tumblr_lvwte1BRpd1qlp6peo1_500.png 1_tumblr_lvwuwdm6qo1r3cazzo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lvwyp6mrqA1qf99mso1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lvx1n0pYlN1qc90kdo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lvx4xp3Aiz1qfx5ibo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lvx88llBWQ1qddsvvo1_400.png 1_tumblr_lvx520Uzht1qg7gvto1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lvy1q8ihUd1qd9iulo1_400.png 1_tumblr_lvybofgTev1qlvz7uo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lvymqzf5lp1qe29axo1_500.png 1_tumblr_lvyyf0hqrg1r0d7mdo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lvz1xd85pt1qixn5yo1_500.png 1_tumblr_lvz4s0R27k1r3s7i2o1_r1_500.png 1_tumblr_lvzvn5pIbo1qb1vqio1_500.png 1_tumblr_lw2m04z8MY1qdiamuo1_r1_400.jpg 1_tumblr_lw4b17RwD01qgdfs2o1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lw4vehk3K51qgrt13o1_500.png 1_tumblr_lw5vnhLbVF1qlp6peo1_500.png 1_tumblr_lw9mwggnI81qddsvvo1_400.png 1_tumblr_lwa3p1hDwD1qf99mso1_500.png 1_tumblr_lwcx4z2luD1r5myfho1_500.png 1_tumblr_lwdxxfyyNV1r5m0yfo1_400.png 1_tumblr_lwfsi2N2Zs1qlp6peo1_500.png 1_tumblr_lwga8fJFvP1qiqnmko1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lwlt4y2I6v1r5myfho1_500.png tumblr_lw7m5cfCZa1qb1vqio1_1280.png tumblr_lw7m5cfCZa1qb1vqio2_1280.png tumblr_lw7m5cfCZa1qb1vqio3_1280.png tumblr_lw7m5cfCZa1qb1vqio4_1280.png tumblr_lw7m5cfCZa1qb1vqio5_1280.png tumblr_lwb9r6kVdd1qgfprno1_500.png Ice King - "Marrige is the most beautiful thing in the world!".png Ice King not wearing a tunic, looking weird.png Ice King not wearing a tunic1.png Ice King not wearing his tunic0.png Ice King using his powers.png Ice King wearing his tunic and looking giddy.png Ice King wearing his tunic and looking happy.png Ice King, not wearing a tunic, and looking for Finn and Neptr.png Ice King, plainly wearing his tunic.png Ice King, wearing a tunic and showing his stuff.png Ice King, wearing his tunic.png Ice King, wearing his tunic, and dancing.png tumblr_mc0aeqhV8B1rgn6xfo2_500.png tumblr_mbzsv8bB0i1rf6cejo1_500.jpg Betty.jpg Tumblr mc035tuS9x1qgnj2ho1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mca0snzaAP1r3eq6jo1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mc9113exWv1qimfofo1 r1 500.jpg 1 Tumblr mc51niTggu1r20bzvo1 500.png 1 tumblr mc9z1ov4GZ1rnl2x1o1 500.gif 1 tumblr mc9wthoh2M1qaw90jo1 500.png 1 tumblr mc9wdtG1L21qaw90jo1 500.png 1 tumblr mc9r5nkfHF1rh78mro1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mc7jnmDf271rium0ao1 500.png 1 tumblr mc6s0lMppZ1rgp552o1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mc0vot57XK1rhhfvuo1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mc0r3uFXWs1rhirfso1 500.png 1 tumblr mc0jwclZG61rt1uvoo1 500.jpg 1 S4 E25 Ice King and Marceline hug.png 1 remember me at tribute by pillarone-d5i2d2t.jpg 1 please forgive me for whatever i do by cometakealook-d5i3yyf.jpg 1 please forgive me by gray sea-d5i3x6y.png 1 marceline and simon by blindconcept-d5i3toz.jpg 1 marceline and ice king by hukuzo-d5i37hp.png 1 Ice-King-and-Marceline-ice-king-and-marceline-club-32521677-500-628.jpg 1 Ice-King-and-Marceline-Black-and-White-ice-king-and-marceline-club-32521689-1024-679.jpg 1 i remember you by raevenilonka-d5iggoy.jpg 1 i remember you by kisshulove9-d5i54k8.jpg 1 i remember you by kami seku-d5i3hrf.jpg 1 i remember you spoilers by wallabri-d5ia0ja.jpg 1 i remember you by yotsuba no clover-d5i4d8i.jpg 1 i remember you by dragonwolfgirl1234-d5ialnx.png 1 at simon and marcy by montecreations-d5i3o9y.jpg 1 adventure time zombie wait by secondlina-d5i512o.jpg 1 a16 yayyyy by pasuteru usagi-d5i8k9n.gif 1 a15 i remember you by zombiegnu-d5ih1ol.png 1 a13 a046c82ec61cd0a4af0994b4d3f24db7-d5ifa6b.png 1 a11 i remember you by lady zhylphia-d5iqux9.jpg 1 a10 story by valentineerror-d5iddrz.png 1 a9 memento by aliceeclipse-d5ighil.jpg 1 a8 082 can you hear me by sharpiesam-d5in8uc.jpg 1 a7 here with you by cynicalcucco-d5i9dle.png 1 a4 i miss you by owlys-d5i9rml.png 1 a3 i remember you by nega lara-d5istq1.png 1 a i remember you by natsunohuyana-d5ijoek.gif 1 251px-Tumblr mc0aeqhV8B1rgn6xfo2 500.png 1 231px-Tumblr mbzsv8bB0i1rf6cejo1 500.jpg 1 a reunited memory by chibiirose-d5i2267.png 1 tumblr mc2kiv5Zrc1rxueu7o1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mc2jakkPt01rfnqrmo1 500.png 1 i d like to help you but i don t know if i can by maemukirokettodan97-d5i8uh7.jpg 1 happy tumblr mc2mewCdXj1r98akno5 r1 500.jpg 1 a17 tumblr mcee19g4KE1rid9s9o1 500.png 1 a14 remember you forget you by torpedocat-d5ieph9.jpg 1 tumblr mcewniFlZ01rff24zo1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mce3jhpvui1r0mareo1 500.png 1 tumblr mcduijhdcN1qeg552o1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mcdl7xwHum1rwig1jo1 400.jpg 1 tumblr mcd69cqbT81r9qbnbo1 500.png 1 tumblr mcd8xokN1X1qatbu1o1 500.png 1 tumblr mcd4xu2DvX1r9vpudo1 500.png 1 tumblr mccxf9PUAq1qcrma9o1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mccooehHly1rq4wkro1 500.jpg 212px-Ikm8.jpeg|click me to got to marceline|link=Marceline Category:Boys Category:Ice King Category:King Category:Adventure time Category:Character Category:Ice Category:Main Character Category:magic Category:wizard Category:Simon